


Life doesn't discriminate (it takes and it takes and it takes)

by Sorren



Series: Defeatist Is Not A Good Look On You [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Confusion, Gen, Generally incompetent adults, Grief/Mourning, Mention of gun/gun use, Modern Day Orphanage version of It's Quiet Uptown, Safety concerns, Sympathy, hospital mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorren/pseuds/Sorren
Summary: Philip Morgan was born in the Larson House. This is how the Larson House learns of his death.





	

They were working on cosine functions in Trig class when he was called over the PA.

“Mrs. Talbot, please send Alexander Hamilton to the front office for an early dismissal.”

The woman sounded weird, and he got the distinct impression that something was wrong, despite the fact that everyone was groaning about how lucky he was.

* * *

 The bad feeling increased when he found Eliza in the hallway, and Aaron. And Jeff. When Madison stumbled out of class, a confused look on his face, Alex _knew_ something had happened.

“We need to get the kids.” Aaron insisted.

So the five of them raced to the front office, all of them on their radios and demanding check-ins.

* * *

 “What happened to Philip?” They chorused when they reached the hub. The principal met them with solemn eyes, and Alex’s stomach sank.

“What-?”

“Come in, please.” He muttered bitterly. “This won't be an easy pill to swallow.”

 _That_ shut them up. What the hell happened?!

* * *

 They all settled in uneasily, and the principal began.

“There was an altercation on the playground a few minutes ago. Apparently the parties involved discovered an affair between their parents-.”

“Someone said something about Larson and Mrs. Eacker?” Thomas scowled. "So? What does that have to do with-?”

“He heard _parents_ and went off, didn't he?” Eliza surmised.

“What?”

“We never told him about Laura and we've never spoken of Trawler. So why would Phil go ballistic at the mention of parents when he doesn't have any?”

“Because he fuckin imprinted on us.” Alex realized, stricken. So what happened?”

“To our understanding, George Eacker got involved.”

“What the hell for? And where are they now?”

“There's something you're not telling us.” Aaron insisted. “Is he hurt?”

“He was shot.” The Principal blurted out.

“What?!”

“How the fuck-?!”

“Where did Eacker even-?!”

“Where's Philip?” Alex asked softly. The others quieted down to hear the answer.

“On the way to Dr. Walters. The paramedics said it didn't look good.” The man admitted.

“Where is Eacker now?”

“He's been arrested. Read his rights and they're taking him to jail. I imagine he won't get any bail for what he did. Why should he?” The man sneered.

“Why indeed?” Alex scoffed. What was happening with the teachers? You're telling me no one saw what was going on?”

“They were out toward the fields, and by the time anyone got to them we'd all heard the shot. He was loaded on an ambulance as soon as they got here and the nurse was on the scene in an instant.”

“But you said it didn't look good.”

“We can't predict everything.” The Principal offered quietly. “There's probably nothing I could say to make this any better, but we were already working on extra security measures to keep the younger kids separate from the older kids. It pains me to say that this will speed up the process quite a bit.”

The man looked like he had bitten into something rotten and hated the taste, truly disgusted.

“We need to get the others out of class.” Madison offered after a few moments. “They need to know what happened. Can you call them? We'd like to have eyes on them before you dismiss anyone for the day. And… don't make this a big thing. We don't need _this_ to be what separates us.”

The Principal nodded.

“I can guarantee nothing at this point.” He insisted shakily as he went to go excuse the other kids from their classes.

“You two should go to the hospital.” Aaron murmured. “We'll gather everyone and get home. We shouldn't run into anything.”

“Have one of the teachers drive you back.” Eliza ordered. “And let us know when you've locked the door. If anything happens, I don't care if someone looks at you sideways, you tell us.”

“Of course.” Thomas agreed quietly. “We'll have eyes on everyone soon enough, and we'll check in every half hour.”

“That's… thanks.” Alex choked out.

* * *

They weren't allowed to be told anything directly. Philip’s social worker was at the hospital and God, did the woman water _everything_ down. But there was no way around saying that he'd lost too much blood, that they couldn't close the wound in time. That they'd failed before they even had a chance to succeed because Fate had it out for the Larsons.

“He's being med-evac'd to a hospital in Virginia for a heart transplant. The last we heard, he's coded twice and been revived both times… I'm sorry, guys. We really don't know what's happening.” Dr. Walters sounded like the world collapsed right on top of her, and she looked just as beaten down as either of them.

* * *

 So Alex took Eliza home where she raged and screamed and cried and kept hitting the fence with her bat until the neighbors told them to knock it off. She would have gone to them had Madison not talked her down. Jeff and Aaron focused on keeping things going and Alex just… sat in a corner of the room, not eating, barely sleeping, and seeing fuck else except for the last look Philip had on his face. He was ecstatic to be learning about the history behind their names.


End file.
